Inmortalidad y muerte
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Sasori… Si yo muriese… ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué sería para ti la eternidad? Yaoi y Crack pairing Sasori/Neji. Minor.


**Se titula:** Inmortalidad y Muerte.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Sasori… Si yo muriese… ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué sería para ti la eternidad? Yaoi y Crack pairing Sasori/Neji. Minor.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo. Hay menores involucrados. No se resuelven todas las dudas de la historia. No sé si es OoC. Y es un crack!pairing, por supuesto.

**Copyright:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_Inmortalidad y Muerte_

Sasori era un artesano, él hacía marionetas. Sasori es un artista.

Sasori era un humano. Sasori es una marioneta. Sasori es una obra de arte.

Sasori era el compañero de misión de Itachi, cuando éste fue a Konoha a vigilar al Kyuubi. Ese día Sasori observó a una pieza de arte caminar. Tenía ojos más claros que el agua, un cabello de rico color castaño más sedoso que cualquier mujer, la piel tan pálida como la luna y la voz tan suave como el canto de un pájaro.

Sasori, aunque acompañado por Itachi, seguía siendo un artista solo. Aunque Itachi era apuesto, no era ninguna obra de arte que pudiese acompañarle por la eternidad.

Sasori decidió que quería ser acompañado. Y antes de marcharse de Konoha se robó al muchacho que era casi tan arte como él mismo. Se lo llevó a sus recámaras en el cuartel de Akatsuki, manteniéndolo cautivo y hermoso. El muchacho no lloraba, no gritaba y no pataleaba, pero le miraba constantemente con esos ojos enojados. Sasori se estaba impacientando pues sabía que si le dejaba salir mientras estuviese enojado, el muchacho escaparía.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sasori un día, bastante harto del silencio del chico.

–Neji Hyuuga –respondió éste, alzando una ceja. Evidentemente, si no sabía su nombre entonces no había sido secuestrado en un plan contra su familia; sin embargo, eso dejaba la duda del por qué estaba dentro de una jaula como un animal.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Catorce.

–Te quedarás conmigo desde ahora. Tienes prohibido irte. Mientras más pronto te acostumbres a la idea, más pronto podremos empezar.

–¿Empezar qué?

–El proceso de volverte una obra de arte –sentenció Sasori sin expresión.

Neji no lo sabía, pero Sasori ya había decidido volverle una marioneta para no estar solo nunca más. Y no le convenía tener a un compañero enojado.

La verdad es que Neji no sabía que se encontraba en los cuarteles de Akatsuki, que estaba en custodia de un criminal rango S, ni que dicho criminal era una marioneta. Le extrañaba no verlo dormir, no verlo bañarse, y no verlo ir al baño. Le extrañaba que durante cuatro días, aunque él pudo comer con toda la tranquilidad que sus esposas le permitían, no vio a Sasori probar bocado.

–Neji, no soy un hombre paciente –comentó Sasori un día mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del muchacho; después de todo, un joven adolescente siendo mirado de esa manera por un hombre tan apuesto no era algo que se pudiera ignorar, aunque éste fuera raro en demasía.

–Si accedo a quedarme… ¿Me quitarías las esposas? –preguntó Neji, pretendiendo inocencia y bajando los ojos al suelo en señal de sumisión. Para entonces ya había entendido que éste hombre estaba atraído hacia él en alguna manera; no había otra explicación para ser retenido con la comodidad de un baño, comidas y sin torturas, además de ser observado atentamente cada tanto como si se estuvieran bebiendo con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos. Tal vez podría jugar con dicha atracción para salir de allí.

–No –o tal vez no podría usarla en lo absoluto–. Nunca voy a quitarte las esposas. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, éstas retienen tu chakra. No puedes escapar. Te quedarás aquí y serás convertido en arte. Puedes asumir ésta verdad voluntariamente y ser liberado de jaula, o puedo hacértela asumir matándote. De cualquier manera eres útil.

–Pero me prefieres con vida –se atrevió a decir Neji, buscando un hueco por el cual obtener un mejor trato.

–Sí, pero mantenerte con vida no va a detenerme –las palabras de Sasori, los ojos hambrientos, el rostro inexpresivo. Todo hizo que a Neji se le atorara la respiración. Después de todo… sólo era un chico de catorce años. Y Sasori sabía que pronto se quebraría.

–Al menos dime tu nombre –pidió el muchacho con voz trémula, aún decidido a sacar partido de la atracción del otro hombre.

–Sasori –ofreció el otro en un murmullo. Y sin más abandonó la habitación.

Pronto Sasori terminó siendo compañero de Deidara en vez de Itachi. Y pronto Deidara encontró a su pequeño pedazo de arte vivo durmiendo en la cama del artista aún con las esposas puestas. El rubio no despertó a Neji, pero le dirigió una mirada apreciativa al muchacho que Sasori reconoció al instante, y le hizo saltar de su escritorio para sacar al molesto intruso.

Tiempo después Deidara traería al muchacho a colación, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas:

–Danna, no entiendo. Su ideología del arte es que debe ser permanente y siempre hermosa. Pero tiene a un chico, que aunque es hermosísimo, irá envejeciendo lentamente. Esa belleza irá cambiando paso a paso sin que pueda detenerlo –explicó el joven artista.

Sasori permaneció en silencio un momento, y luego mandó a callar al muchacho. La verdad es que antes de que Orochimaru se marchara Sasori había obtenido una técnica secreta que le haría volver a ser humano. Cuando él mismo se volvió inmortal ya había entrado la veintena, pero Neji aún no llegaba a los quince. Aún era inocente, virgen, inseguro, y de alguna manera provocaba que una ola de afecto atacara a Sasori cada vez que estaba con el muchacho. Sin embargo, Neji iría cambiando lentamente, y aunque todavía no tuviera las mismas necesidades que un adulto, en algún punto las tendría al igual que las tuvo el mismo Sasori y se vería imposibilitado de satisfacerlas. Sasori no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera una mano en él. Y esto le hacía pensar que evitaría la madurez del muchacho.

Pero si esperaba tanto para que el muchacho madurara, probablemente su chakra se haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar. Y Sasori no podía permitir eso.

Para éste momento Neji ya sabía que la razón por la cual no podía ver el flujo de chakra en Sasori era porque este era una pieza de arte, que era inmortal, que sus padres nunca estuvieron, y que ya no hablaba con su abuela. Sabía que éste venía de Suna, y que era un renegado trabajando para una organización maligna. No sabía cuál, pero no era necesario; para Neji todas las organizaciones malignas eran igual de reprochables.

Pero Neji no sabría nunca a qué sabían los labios de Sasori, ni sabría cómo se siente ser hecho un hombre. No sabría qué se siente ser deseado con pasión, ni qué se siente estar tan necesitado que cada toque duele.

Para éste momento Sasori sabía que el padre de Neji estaba muerto, que el tatuaje en su frente demostraba su responsabilidad de protector de la familia Hyuuga. Sabía que Neji era un orgulloso portador del Byakugan, que a Neji le gustaba el color blanco, y que gracias a un chico llamado Naruto había aprendido que el destino no estaba escrito. Sabía que era competitivo, y que deseaba más que nada ser un ninja poderoso y capaz de proteger a su aldea.

Pero Sasori no sabía que Neji le miraba con anhelo de ser abrazado y besado por un hombre tan apuesto, preguntándose cuándo sus sueños serían despedazados por el prospecto de ser una marioneta. Cuestionándose si la paciencia de Sasori se acabaría y lo despacharía a una próxima muerte, sin más, para enfocarse en los objetivos de esta organización maligna que en ocasiones lo mantenía fuera de la habitación por semanas.

Y aunque no había manera en que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que el otro no compartía, un día Neji se despertó a mitad de la noche. Estaba arropado hasta el cuello en la cama de Sasori, quien se encontraba trabajando en una nueva marioneta sobre su escritorio, con el mínimo de luz necesaria para no despertarlo. Neji deseó con tanta fuerza que Sasori estuviera durmiendo a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda, y que se hubiera despertado con su movimiento. Deseó poder despertarle con un beso. Deseó poder sentir calor en el toque muerto de aquellas manos que no eran más humanas. Lo deseó con tanto fervor que le partió el corazón y destruyó una ilusión que no sabía que albergaba. Y el dolor fue tan amargo que le dio voz a sus pensamientos:

–Sasori… –llamó Neji con la voz ronca del sueño, los ojos húmedos por el dolor y el ceño fruncido por la amargura. El artista volteó apenas a contemplarlo, bebiendo de nuevo en la sensualidad del muchacho que lentamente se descubría de las sábanas. Y esa hambre, esa lujuria fue lo que terminó de lacerar el inocente corazón de Neji con la desgracia de los imposibles–, Si yo muriese… ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué sería para ti la eternidad? –y le permitió mostrar su lado más niño. Aquel que aún deseaba ser amado.

Sasori se encontró sin palabras, pero al ver al muchacho supo que éste volvería a aquella mirada iracunda y silencio ponzoñoso si no respondía. Entendiendo que si una respuesta inmediata no acudió a su mente era porque no la había, respondió–: No sé Neji –y con eso abofeteó al lado más niño del muchacho. Sin advertencia, sin palabras dulces. Sólo la cruda verdad.

Traicionado por el ahogo de sus sentimientos, Neji le dio la espalda al artista y se obligó a dormir, a soñar con su padre. A imaginar que esto no era su destino y que todo estaría bien.

Sasori no tenía una respuesta ese día, pero la cuestión le persiguió día y noche. A diferencia de Neji, que últimamente sólo dormía, Sasori nunca más podría hacerlo. Eso le dejaba tiempo más que suficiente para ponderar la pregunta una y otra vez. No más de dos días después su paciencia para consigo mismo se agotó, pues para entonces bien sabía que sólo había una respuesta: el jutsu de humanidad que obtuvo de Orochimaru.

Volver a ser humano tenía el riesgo de que tal vez su cuerpo no se regenerara de manera apropiada, y el shock para su corazón y su cerebro de tener sólo ciertos órganos podría matarlo. Más allá de los riesgos obvios, estaba el hecho de que renunciaría a su ideal del arte por un muchacho que había conocido hace tan poco. Sin embargo, éste muchacho le había demostrado que no quería pasar la eternidad solo, pero no deseaba tener a un niño, quería a un hombre, y sólo él podía hacerlo hombre. Sus deseos eran tan contradictorios entre sí que le hicieron perder la paciencia.

Sasori invocó el jutsu sin avisarle a nadie. Simplemente salió de la guarida, se alejó lo suficiente e invocó. No quería pensar en nada más.

Sasori sólo había amado a sus padres, pero éstos nunca estuvieron junto a él. Sus padres nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de herirlo o de abandonarlo. Y ahora que se transformaría en humano nuevamente, le daría esa oportunidad a Neji. Un muchacho de catorce años, virginal e inseguro, que con su belleza artística lo tendría en la palma de la mano. Que al igual que él, con el pasar de los años perdería su hermosura hasta ser un triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Y de alguna manera, Sasori quiso que pasara. Que Neji estuviera allí junto a él mientras los dos se volvían lentamente menos piezas de arte vivientes. Quiso volver a Neji un hombre. Quiso que Neji le viera como un hombre. Y aunque no tenía idea si el jutsu funcionaría, Sasori lo invocó.

Acabose.

**Notas Finales:** Ese asunto de cómo una esperanza nace y muere en un instante, y la amargura que deja detrás, me lleva persiguiendo últimamente. Escribí esto hace un tiempo, pero justo ahora me voy dando cuenta de que es exactamente como quiero que sea. Así que eso. Espero que se sientan igual.

Esta es la historia número 19 para Terry, en mi reto personal de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó. Faltan 16 más, y espero poder dárselas, porque aunque el ya no puede tener esperanzas que vivan y mueran en un segundo, aunque igual yo creo que él es una estrella.

Odio? Amor? Indiferencia? Comenten su opinión de la historia :D Ja ne folks.


End file.
